Wasted Time
by TheQueen117
Summary: You can't help but think it's been six years in the making, this…whatever it was. Second POV in Remus POV. It's a little experiment of mine so remember to tell me what you think


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Wasted Time**

* * *

><p><em>Any time not spent on love is wasted.<em>_Torquato Tasso_

* * *

><p>You can't help but think it's been six years in the making, this…whatever it was. And maybe you're being overdramatic as James often accuses you to be, but honestly you can't help, but look back and analyze it.<p>

Six years of building and building until finally the glass overflowed and you've fallen into something new and wonderful and scary. A something that leaves you with the oddest of tingling in your stomach and a shaky smile that makes him glow like the god given angel you know he is.

And maybe it started before that. Maybe even before you had known *him* you had known he would be the only one. Even before the bite and the lies that had followed because sometimes when you think hard enough you can still remember dreams of big black dogs on full moon nights (or maybe you're just pulling a loony as Pete likes to call it).

But even if it hadn't started back then it had still started with Hogwarts. You can remember that train ride where he had strutted into your carriage with a slightly more subdued James on his heel and sat down across from me as if he had owned the place. You remember that smile he had given you before introducing himself as Sirius Orion Black and how he had demand he be your friends because he could tell by your book you were a complete nerd and it was "always useful to be friends with a nerd". You remember thinking you should feel affronted but couldn't because you did want to be his friend (and how odd is that to want to befriend someone who insulted you).

Then in second year had come his growing curiousity to where you disappeared to one the nights of the full moon followed by a discovering of one of your greatest secrets. Not that you had any reason to worry because you should have known that he and James where far above the horrible prejudices that follow you wherever you go.

Then third year had come with the lingering looks and fourth with the soft touches in moments of comfort that lingered just a bit longer than necessary and made your skin tingle. You hadn't understood why at the time, but now you do because you have the wisdom of hindsight, but for a fourteen year old tingling skin was a very big deal.

Fifth had been the scariest though. It had led you to questions about your love life (or inexistent one at that) and that horrid blunder with Jessica Clearwater before finally admitting your obvious favoritism towards the home team as he puts it.

But Sixth year had been the clicker, the trigger to tip the boat, fill the glass, topple the tower or whatever stupid analogy you could think off with your admittance and acceptance of your rather strong and un-platonic feelings for your very male best friend that you had no doubt would never be returned.

'How happy you are to be wrong,' you think, grinning like that of a man in love only could.

And maybe none of that wasted time mattered because now you have the rest of your lives to love and laugh and live together and time isn't being wasted anymore. Because besides you he groans softly wrapping his cold feet around your own, long black hair splayed out around him like a dark halo. Lips still bruised and neck covered in bites that your teeth had made just a few hours earlier, as he bloody glows with content in his sleep.

Grinning in self satisfaction, you pull him closer and finally settle down for the night and giving your mind over to sleep for what was the point of thinking of the past when you have the future to look forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A short drabble (Drabble for me = less than 1,000 words and this is only 500 so HA) on Remus' POV on his relationship with Sirius in second POV. I've been dying to try it so there. Some of the wording is a bit awkward, but so is Remus so it fits a bit and I didn't want to tweak that awkwardness too much, but if it is too awkward, you have to tell me via review *Hint, Hint***

**To all my readers who are waiting for me to update my other stories I am working on several at the very moment and I hope you can bear with me a bit longer. Vacation has held me up on my original plans and I plan to update as much as I can before school starts (unfortunately I might be going on another short vacation soon so another obstacle in my way).**


End file.
